


How Science Bros Celebrate Successful Syntheses

by bootyjupiter



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Science Bros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 09:30:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6652417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bootyjupiter/pseuds/bootyjupiter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce finally makes the monomer he's been working on forever and drags Tony into the celebration.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Science Bros Celebrate Successful Syntheses

**Author's Note:**

> Texted to a friend because I'm hot for science.

Bruce felt sick to his stomach as he waited for the results. He knew what the spectra should look like but he didn't have high hopes that his reaction worked based on the shit brown color of the powder. Tony had assured him that color wasn't always indicative, but Bruce wasn't convinced. The acquisition was complete and Bruce could hardly contain himself as the spectrum loaded on the screen. Relieved, he processed the spectrum, printed a copy, and ran up to Tony's office to show him. "Tony, Tony! I did it!" He slammed the spectrum down in front of Tony with glee. "Finally, a compact monomer capable of expanding ten times its original length while maintaining structural integrity!" Tony was ecstatic at the success of Bruce's synthesis. "We can finally do it, Bruce! We'll build you that suit and you'll be unstoppable!" Bruce was so excited he pulled Tony into his arms and shoved his tongue down his throat. "We should take a crystal structure, of course to confirm..." Tony suggested but Bruce was in the mood to celebrate. He pushed Tony up on a lab bench and grabbed at his pant buckle until it was undone. "Bruce, not here," Tony tried to stop him from going further but Bruce was overexcited and in no position to control his urges. Bruce bent Tony over the lab bench and lubed up his bootyhole with the grease used to vacuum seal glassware joints. "Bruce?" Tony muttered nervously as he feared Bruce was lose control, change, and end up tearing straight through him. "It's ok," Bruce heaved and gripped Tony's shoulders for leverage. "I'm in control. Give me control." Tony gasped as Bruce ASSerted himself, "Bruce, be gentle!" Bruce rammed himself in and out until Tony was gasping for breath. Tony reached down and played with his penis as he realized Bruce was coming to an end. "Don't stop," Tony begged, as he feared Bruce would finish before him. "Don't stop! Agh!" The two came together because that's what science bros do, and then they promptly took long showers, separately and with lots of soap, because who knows what kind of nasty chemicals were lingering on that dirty, dirty lab bench.


End file.
